Bloup
}} Bloup is a game where you must get to a flag on the top right with the help of a "shaman". However, the shaman must try to kill players of a certain color while saving those of another. Each round lasts 50s, and the players are split into two colors. Which color is targeted to be killed by the shaman is unknown except by the shaman, so keep an eye out for who is blocked / killed on purpose. The shaman controls the placement of "conj" (conjuration), but the shaman only has so much available; once all conj has been placed, the oldest conj that was placed will disappear, re-appearing at the new location. Like Mouton each player is given a random "weight" at the beginning of a round that slows them a certain amount, which forces players going in the same direction to spread out over time (Important when trying to avoid being killed). This "weight" is hidden. Going outside the bounds completely (including above) will cause an instant death. Player Bloup players are cute little rectangles that are in two groups: blues and purples. One of these groups will appear as red to the shaman, and the shaman will attempt to kill them, but players don't know which group is marked for death. Physics in this game are a little wonky; the hitbox/center of gravity for a player is a small area in the center bottom, and the gravity in the game is fairly high. Also due to the hitbox/center of gravity being a small area near the center bottom, jumping onto a platform without your center being on it will cause you to flip off the side. Players can go up a straight wall, either by "wall jumping" or slowly just crawling up the side (anything more than a ~5% angle of a wall tilted towards you will be unclimbable. It's also possible to stick to the side of a wall at more of an angle, but as soon as you try to wall jump it, you will fall off since your rotation will make it so your bottom is not longer facing the wall. You can also "stick" to a wall on to top, but you won't be able to move. Tactics for players go in three categories: tactics for reds, tactics for "blues", and tactics for unknowns (player who don't know if they're reds or "blues" yet). Unknown When the round initially starts, no one except the shaman knows whether you are red / "blue". As such, there players should attempt to do the following until the shaman has given away which group is which (by paying attention to who the shaman has killed / trapped / ignored): *Stay next to someone of the opposite color: This makes it harder for the shaman to trap you if you are red, and thus increases the odds of the shamn going after an easier target Red A "red" player (called "red" because they appear red to the shaman, but will be either blue or purple on a given round) is once the shaman is supposed to kill. Their safest bet is to follow the same tactics as "unknowns" and stay close to "blues" while also attempting to get to the flag. "Blue" A "blue" player (called "blue" they may be either blue or purple, but are simple the non-reds) is a player the shaman is supposed to save. While most shamans do try to do this, it's also important to realize shamans often get so distracted killing reds, they accidentally may either leave you to die or trap you with the reds. Some good tactics once your know you are a "blue" are: *Stay together with other blues: this makes it easier for the shaman to focus on reds. *Stay away from everyone: This makes it less confusing for the shaman, and makes it easier for other "blues" to see you and group up with you. The shaman may also help blues that are away from everyone else instead of messing around with those in the red/"blue" groups. Shaman The "shaman" has 2 goals: to kill red players, and save everyone else ("blue"). There are many tactics to do this: *The wall: if the shaman sees the two colors separated into two sides, they can put a line down between them to prevent them from mixing again (with the wall slanted towards the reds. *The Loop: If one or more red players are surrounded by blues, the shaman can make a little loop to trap them. beware not to capture any blues! *The "capture": due to how conj works, a line right through the center of the player will cause them to be stuck in one spot, and while a bit tricker than the loop, if done right you're less likely to capture a blue and you "waste" less conj. *Trap the blues: This has two advantages: it prevents the blues from falling into your later trap, and it lulls the reds into a false feeling of safeness, and they will be more likely to bunch together. The downsides are that since you've "trapped" the blues, you need to make sure you leave conj for them so they don't fall to their deaths, and any blues still with the reds will think they are a red and hide among them to avoid you. *Straight / zigzag paths: Due to each player having a hidden "weight", as players move along a straight path, they will begin to spread out, potentially making it easier to kill / trap reds. Points *Dead Blue: -5 *Dead red: +5 *Blue who hit flag: +5 *Red who hit flag: -10 Conj Conj or Conjuration are the white lines that shamans can spawn. As mentioned above, there's only a limited amount that can be on screen at any given time. There are a couple of cool tricks you can do with conj: * Controls Trivia *This game is heavily inspired by a previous game by Tigrounette that he made on the Extinction platform: Aaaah!. *Game was announced by Tig in the Transformice chat on the day of release. Gallery Category:Tigrounette games Category:Bloup